empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Greenlandic Tyranny
The Greenlandic Tyranny was established when the Tyrant, sick of endless cold nights with nothing to eat, rallied the people in support of a competent autocrat. Overtaking the previous administration, he and his fellow revolutionaries first placed another man in power. He turned out to be little better than his precessor. The Tyrant, having had his fill of insane or merely cruel rulers, pushed him from a balcony during one of his speeches and told all those assembled that he would rule from that moment on. Calling himself the Tyrant and striking his true name from all records, his first act in office was to abolish religion from Greenland in order to bring an end to excessive tithing. He has since worked tirelessly to revolutionize the agricultural and industrial methods in Greenland, making life better overall for all his citizens. His move to end tithing also freed up disposable income among the lower classes, and is credited as the reasonf for the miraculous rise of the nearly defunct economy since his rule began. The Tyrant rarely makes public appearances, and speaks mostly through intermediaries known as Emissaries. Alliances & Conflicts Currently, the Tyrant is in a close alliance with Iceland, and by proxy with Britain and Sweden. This alliance brought down Mwu, although the Tyrant was unable to assist due to lacking a navy when assaults were made. The Tyrant's forces made landfall before the conflict was declared complete, granting the Tyrant a small portion of the former Mwu coastline. Further military build-up seems inevitable. Later, Greenlandic troops accidentally invaded Belkan France. Upon realizing their mistake, they killed everyone they could find and returned home. Later, Iceland was assaulted by the Baltic navy while their leader was otherwise occupied. Greenlandic naval forces combined with Britan, and later the Hipsters, to crush the invaders and deliver the clear message that the island nations are not to be trifled with by scavengers. Soon after, Greenlandic forces, in combination with Icelandic, MEC, and British forces, assaulted Zero One's country when he launched an invasion of Icelandic Africa after sudden military buildup. Zero One was totally annihilated and the forces divided the land between them, with The Tyrant gaining a large new area of inland Africa. The End of Tyranny? When Belka ceded control of his nation to Austria and fled, the world was engulfed in a Hellish war of terrible proportions. When the dust cleared, millions lay dead on Austrian soil, most of them Austrians trying to defend their home from total destruction. The Tyrant, however, never engaged in the conflict. Seeing the world engulfed in war, he pulled the entirety of his military to the Greenland shores, boarded the ships, and sailed with all his forces (and a pair of stowaways from the Hipster Islands) to lands unknown as the waters around them began turning red. Though he was not destroyed in the ensuing cataclysm of the old ones, it is unknown whether he found any shores past the bounds of the European continent, or simply starved at sea, adrift and alone. Category:Nation Category:Ye Olde Empire Builder